1. Field
This relates to a refrigerator, and in particular, to a structure for moving a drawer of a refrigerator.
2. Background
A refrigerator is an appliance for the storage of fresh food. Refrigerators may generally be categorized into top freezer types, bottom freezer types, and side-by-side refrigerators, depending on the respective positions of the freezer and refrigeration compartments.
For example, the bottom freezer configuration has the freezer compartment positioned below the refrigeration compartment. In the bottom freezer configuration, a door that pivots about an edge of the main body may open and close the refrigeration compartment, and a door that opens and closes the freezer compartment may be provided with a storage box door that moves forward and rearward relative to the main body.
Because in this configuration the freezer compartment is provided below the refrigeration compartment, a user stoops to grasp and pull the door forward in order to open the freezer compartment. A system to facilitate the opening and/or closing of such a freezer compartment would enhance the utility or convenience of a bottom freezer type refrigerator. Further, a system to facilitate opening and/or closing of a drawer in a refrigerator would enhance user convenience.